


Тысяча и одна ночь с ангелом

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angels, Bookstores, Coming Out, Curtain Fic, Demons, England (Country), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Romance, Seaside, Sex in a Car, Small Towns, Tender Sex, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Азирафель и Кроули ведут мирную и счастливую жизнь в своём коттедже. И только одно нарушает семейную идиллию: ангелу начинает казаться, что демон заскучал.





	Тысяча и одна ночь с ангелом

**Author's Note:**

> Счастья, много счастья, даром и для всех, и пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным! 
> 
> P.S. Что может быть хуже заскучавшего демона? Только ангел, пытающийся его развеселить.

Кроули склонился над плечом занятого работой Азирафеля. Пока ангел, нахмурившись, что-то сосредоточенно писал в одном документе, сверяясь с распечаткой, которую держал в левой руке, иногда подчеркивал какие-то цифры, иногда ставил пометки на полях, Кроули с ленивым любопытством подцеплял пальцами сложенные в аккуратную стопку уже готовые бумаги.  
— Что это у тебя, Азирафель? — поинтересовался он, только затем, чтобы что-нибудь спросить.  
— Бухгалтерский отчёт магазина за прошлый квартал, — сухо ответил Азирафель, не отрываясь от своей работы.  
Кроули хмыкнул. Это ему мало что сказало, но демону было скучно, а ангел, кажется, не был настроен отмалчиваться. Правда, Кроули предпочел бы поговорить с ним в другой обстановке и на другие темы. И по возможности лёжа, хотя и от других поз Кроули, конечно, тоже бы не отказался.  
Кроули вздохнул, поднял зажатые скрепкой листы отчёта, и ткнул пальцем в следующий документ.  
— А это?  
Азирафель мелким и аккуратным почерком выводил колонку очень длинных и очень скучных цифр. Очки его сползли на нос, и Кроули безумно хотелось поправить их, лучше всего губами. Но Азирафель и так, похоже, еле сдерживается, не стоит усугублять ситуацию.  
— Это заключение для пожарной и санитарной инспекций, Кроули, — в голосе Азирафеля пока еще не звучало раздражение, и это было хорошим знаком.  
Кроули присоединил и эти бумаги к стопке, которую держал в руке. Под ними оказался лист, полностью исписанный цифрами и непонятными Кроули сокращениями. Скучно, невыносимо скучно.  
— Азирафель, а это? — всё равно терять нечего.  
Азирафель неторопливо отложил карандаш, повернул лицо к Кроули. Указательным пальцем он вернул свои очки на переносицу и спокойно ответил, глядя прямо в глаза Кроули:  
— А это примерная смета для покупки и ремонта нашего коттеджа, в которую входят также расходы на переезд и обустройство.  
Кроули открыл рот.  
— Извини, Кроули, — поморщился Азирафель. — Я знаю, это не самый хороший способ рассказать тебе о наших планах (он снова особо подчеркнул слово «наших»), но ты не оставил мне выбора.  
— Наших планах? — тупо повторил Кроули.  
Азирафель кивнул.  
— Наш коттедж? — голос Кроули от неожиданности взял слишком высокую ноту.  
Азирафель вздохнул:  
— Именно.  
Так, совершенно неожиданно для Кроули, и абсолютно неромантично для обоих начался новый, самый счастливый период их жизни.

…

Кроули протянул вперед руки, одновременно всем телом вытягиваясь в струну, оттолкнулся ступнями, и молниеносно быстрым движением вошел в воду. Его прыжок был практически бесшумным и не вызвал сильного плеска. Но Азирафель, тем не менее, его услышал, на минутку оторвал взгляд от печатных строк и посмотрел поверх книги на гибкое длинное тело Кроули, ясно видимое сквозь прозрачную воду бассейна. Оно буквально прозмеилось по всему дну, и через несколько мгновений Кроули вынырнул на другом конце искусственного водоема. Он дышал достаточно ровно — задерживать дыхание и на более долгий срок не стоило ему особых усилий, — и, ухватившись рукой за край бассейна, отряхнулся от капелек воды, стекающих по лицу. Кроули оглянулся на террасу, на которой расположился с книгой и чашкой чая Азирафель, заметил ангела, понял, что тот наблюдает за ним, и не смог сдержать своей радости.  
— Ангел! — крикнул ему Кроули, махнув рукой. — Присоединяйся!  
Азирафель с улыбкой покачал головой, слегка поднял чашку, словно салютуя Кроули, и снова углубился в книгу. Через минуту, однако, от чтения его отвлекли мокрый поцелуй в щеку и десятки капелек, разлетающихся от влажных волос. Азирафель поспешно прикрыл бумажные страницы рукавом, спасая их от только что искупавшегося демона. Кроули в мокрых плавках и с полотенцем на плечах плюхнулся в соседнее плетеное кресло.  
— Чай? В самом деле? — спросил Кроули, ленивым движением бровей указывая на дымящуюся чашку в руке Азирафеля. — Кто пьёт чай в такую жару?  
Азирафель тихонько фыркнул в чашку, делая очередной маленький глоток.  
— Горячая жидкость стимулирует организм начинать охлаждение путем дополнительного потоотделения гораздо эффективнее, чем ледяные напитки, Кроули, — наставительным тоном проговорил Азирафель, выразительно посмотрев на только что сотворенный стакан мохито в руке демона. — Именно поэтому в Азии издревле…  
— Бла-бла-бла… — пробормотал Кроули, закатывая глаза. Он с удовольствием отхлебнул ледяной коктейль и с довольным видом откинулся на спинку кресла. Несмотря на солнечное погожее утро, на Кроули сейчас не было темных очков, и Азирафель невольно залюбовался игрой света в любимых глазах, кажущихся на ярком солнце особенно прозрачными и глубокими. Кроули тем временем, небрежно проводя тыльной стороной ладони по шее и подбородку, негромко спросил:  
— Ты едешь сегодня в магазин? Тебя отвезти?.. Ангел? — добавил Кроули, не дождавшись ответа.  
Азирафель моргнул, сообразив, что засмотрелся на ленивые движения пальцев, скользящих по загорелой коже, и пропустил вопрос. Кроули был демоном, соблазнять и искушать для его природы было так же естественно, как дышать. Даже будучи полностью расслабленным, тело Кроули действовало независимо от него, автоматически выдавая весь имеющийся ассортимент дразнящих жестов и многообещающих взглядов. А может, всё дело было в том, что это Азирафель смотрел на него влюбленными глазами?  
Кроули потянулся к стоящему на террасе легкому круглому столику и поставил на него свой опустевший стакан, слегка звякнувший кубиками льда. Азирафель тихонько коснулся руки демона.  
— Спасибо, не стоит.  
Кроули вопросительно взглянул на него. Азирафель немного смущенно объяснил, слегка поглаживая пальцы Кроули, всё ещё лежащие на столе.  
— Мне, право, так неловко, мой дорогой. Я каждый день утруждаю тебя этими поездками в посёлок… Поэтому я…  
Кроули перехватил ладонь Азирафеля, сплетая его пальцы со своими.  
— Ты меня не утруждаешь, Азирафель, — уверил он. — Мне приятно отвозить тебя в книжную лавку и заезжать за тобой после работы. Я говорил об этом уже миллион раз. В самом деле… — закончил Кроули, немного досадуя.  
Улыбка Азирафеля всё ещё была немного виноватой, когда он продолжил, отведя взгляд от Кроули.  
— Мне кажется, ты это говоришь нарочно, чтобы не обижать меня. Но я, действительно, чувствую, что обременяю тебя, поэтому я… — он торжествующе взглянул на Кроули, — я купил себе двуцикл!  
— В смысле — велосипед? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроули, поднимая бровь.  
— Именно! — не без гордости произнес Азирафель. Он буквально светился от удовольствия, разглядев выражение удивления на лице Кроули. Правда, его радость немного портил вид слегка — только самую малость! — нахмуренной складки в уголках губ Кроули. Эх, напрасно Азирафель надеялся, что эта новость не расстроит его демона.  
Кроули всё так же недоверчиво спросил:  
— А ты умеешь на нём ездить, ангел?  
Азирафель махнул рукой.  
— Попробовал у салона, где я его покупал. У меня получилось практически сразу, это легко. Кроули, может, тебе тоже стоит…  
Кроули аккуратно вытащил свою ладонь из пальцев Азирафеля и сложил руки на груди.  
— Нет. Не собираюсь менять четыре колеса на два в ближайшие несколько сотен лет.  
Азирафель пожал плечами и поднялся.  
— Ну, я поехал. Скоро одиннадцать, а я ещё не открывал магазин. Миссис Симмонс обещала заглянуть сегодня с очень интересными мемуарами, которые она нашла на чердаке, будет любопытно взглянуть…  
Азирафель склонил голову к плечу, внимательно поглядев на Кроули. Лицо демона ничего не выражало.  
— Кроули, я тебя расстроил?  
— Нет.  
— Прости меня.  
Кроули вздохнул. Он тоже поднялся и подошел к Азирафелю. Нежно коснулся рукой его затылка, слегка подтянул к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
— Я всё понимаю. Ты мне уже миллион раз говорил, что тебе неудобно зависеть от меня, и тебе нужна свобода передвижений. Я не обижаюсь. Покажи мне своего железного коня, ангел, — улыбнулся Кроули.  
Азирафель снова просиял, подхватил Кроули под руку и потащил его к гаражу.

…

Они всё же сохранили свои прежние квартиры в Лондоне перед отъездом. Азирафель не продал помещение в Сохо, где раньше находился его книжный магазин, из соображений практичности; теперь он сдавал его в аренду, что позволяло иметь небольшой доход. Кроули не расстался со своей старой квартирой в Мэйфейр из чувства ностальгии. Хотя он был твердо уверен, что никогда уже сюда не вернётся. Он не взял ни единой вещи из квартиры на память, в качестве сувенира или безделушки. На вопрос озадаченного Азирафеля Кроули ответил только, что самую главную ценность он и так берёт с собой, а остальное — лишь мусор. Ангел еле упросил его не выбрасывать комнатные растения, и Кроули предоставил Азирафелю право решать их судьбу, потому что самого демона теперь совершенно не интересовало, что с ними будет. В новой жизни, которую он собирался начать, не было места для застарелой боли и тем более — для этого жалкого способа справляться с ней.  
Азирафель часть растений подарил своим новым арендаторам, другую — раздал соседям из дома Кроули. Одаренные жильцы потом долго с умиленной улыбкой вспоминали на удивление обаятельного друга их вечно нелюдимого соседа мистера Э. Дж. Кроули…  
Их коттедж стоял на отшибе маленького поселка в Восточном Суссексе. И хотя поселок находился недалеко от достаточно шумного Истборна, местность, которую выбрал для их проживания Азирафель (а Кроули, разумеется, полностью одобрил) была довольно тихая и уединенная. Посёлок окружали зелёные холмы, по которым бродили овцы. То тут, то там, утопая в ухоженных аккуратных парках, встречались редкие старинные особняки или крошечные коттеджные поселки, похожие на тот, возле которого обосновались и ангел с демоном.  
Сам дом был двухэтажным и достаточно просторным для них двоих. «Три спальни, Азирафель!» — восклицал Кроули. «Зачем нам три спальни, ангел?!». Но Азирафель мудро рассудил, что одна спальня будет использоваться по назначению, а остальные две комнаты станут личной отдельной территорией для каждого. Кроули, подумав, признал справедливость решения Азирафеля. В своей комнате ангел иногда уединялся с книгой, когда не желал засыпать (все-таки спать по ночам было не самой его любимой привычкой, в отличие от Кроули), и не хотел тревожить покой Кроули. Сам же демон устроил в своей комнате кинотеатр, установив огромный экран, черный кожаный диван и заставив все стены стеллажами с обширной коллекцией шедевров кинематографического искусства. В его комнате всегда царил полумрак, так как Кроули редко поднимал жалюзи. И признаться честно, Азирафель частенько просиживал ночи напролет, читая свои любимые книги, именно в этой комнате, уютно устроившись на диване с пледом и чашкой какао.  
На территории, прилегающей к старинному дому, переделанному когда-то из водяной мельницы, протекала небольшая речка, больше похожая на ручей, берега которой густо поросли плакучими ивами. Дом окружали тщательно ухоженные лужайки и небольшой парк (Азирафель прилежно платил специалистам по ландшафту, чтобы они поддерживали все насаждения в идеальном порядке).  
Одним из любимых мест Кроули немедленно стал бассейн. Часть его была крытой, окруженной застекленными стенами и крышей. Это помещение отапливалось, и Кроули впервые в жизни с нетерпением ждал наступления холодов, чтобы насладиться видом заснеженного парка, не вылезая из теплой водички. Вторая часть бассейна находилась под открытым небом, и соединялись эти водоемы подводной аркой. Кроули обожал там нырять и плавать, что в человеческой, что в змеиной форме, и, конечно, больше всего любил, когда к нему присоединялся Азирафель. К сожалению, ангел не сильно увлекался плесканием в воде. Он вообще частенько бывал занят, особенно первое время, когда открывал новый магазин в поселке, утрясал дела с арендодателями, налогами, комиссиями и прочими скучными делами, в которые Кроули не вникал.  
Азирафель утверждал, что этот дом одно время принадлежал Ротшильду, потом его выкупила какая-то русская то ли кинозвезда, то ли топ-модель, пожила здесь некоторое время, но почему-то внезапно решила переехать во Францию именно в то время, когда Азирафель начал активно подыскивать подходящую недвижимость, и дом за бесценок достался ангелу. Кроули было абсолютно неинтересно, кто проживал здесь ранее. Главное, что ангелу этот уютный, немного старомодный, как и он сам, дом очень нравился. Кроули уже почти любил это место. Любить их новый дом целиком и полностью без оглядки ему мешало только одно: временами здесь бывало довольно скучно. Ангел первую половину дня проводил в поселке, занимаясь своим новым книжным. Во второй половине Кроули привозил его обратно на своей сверкающей «Бентли» (с машиной Кроули расстаться не смог) на зависть всем поселковым обывателям. По крайней мере, раньше привозил, до покупки Азирафелем велосипеда… И ангел, как пчелка, начинал хлопотать уже дома. У него постоянно находилось миллион дел: то нужно было составить договор со страховой компанией, то пригласить специалистов для чистки бассейна, то распорядиться о каких-то сборах, субсидиях, услугах, квитанциях и прочих мелочах, которые в таком диком количестве были придуманы людьми за время их существования на Земле. Кроули был бесконечно благодарен Азирафелю за то, что он с удовольствием взял на себя эту сторону их совместной жизни в коттедже. Но платой за освобождение от подобных хлопот для Кроули была скука. И Кроули развлекал себя, как мог.

…

— Кроули, совершенно излишне было кричать, что меня догоняет «Бентли», — сердился Азирафель, сидя на краю кровати полубоком к Кроули. Он был в полосатой пижаме, руки сложены на коленях, на носу красовалась свежая царапина. — Мне пришлось обернуться, в результате чего я потерял управление велосипедом! — Азирафель скосил взгляд на Кроули и недовольно потрогал саднящий кончик носа.  
— Прости, ангел, это, действительно, была тупая шутка, — повинился Кроули с ослепительной улыбкой на губах, которая совершенно не добавляла ему покаянного вида, а только заставляла выглядеть абсолютно довольным собой, ну и, надо признать, ужасно привлекательным. Демон, раздетый до трусов, лежал на постели поперек кровати, пытаясь ненавязчиво примостить голову на коленях Азирафеля, но ангел делал вид, что не понимает этих намеков.  
— Иди ко мне, я поцелую, и всё пройдёт? — продолжал Кроули в том же дразнящем тоне и потянулся приобнять Азирафеля за талию, но его возлюбленный всё ещё ворчал и сердито дёрнул плечом в ответ на эту попытку помириться.  
— И кричать, что я пропустил поворот, тоже не было необходимости! — продолжил выговаривать Азирафель.  
— Но ты же, в самом деле, пропустил его, ангел! — воскликнул Кроули, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
Азирафель поджал губы.  
— Я знаю. Я ещё не освоился с поворотом руля в нужный момент…  
Кроули откинул голову на матрас и расхохотался.  
— Хвала кому-то-там, что ты освоил хотя бы тормоза, Азирафель! Я, конечно, люблю с тобой обниматься, но когда на меня с горки катился велосипед с твоей не самой легковесной тушкой, я, признаться, запаниковал.  
Азирафель промолчал, только ещё больше насупился.  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит прикрутить на багажник табличку: «Соблюдайте дистанцию!», — продолжал глумиться Кроули. — Или ещё забавнее: «Осторожно, заносит на поворотах!».  
— Ох, почему бы тебе просто не помолчать немного, Кроули! — Азирафель в сердцах повернулся к демону и припечатал его рот ладонью. Глаза Кроули тотчас заблестели озорным огнём, он на мгновение прищурился, сосредотачиваясь на крошечном демоническом чуде, и Азирафель тут же почувствовал, как между его пальцами, зажимающими чей-то чересчур болтливый рот, немедленно просунулся тонкий влажный язычок, раздвоенный на конце и совершенно нечеловечески длинный, и принялся дразняще подниматься вверх и опускаться вниз.  
Нельзя одновременно прыскать от смеха и возмущенно восклицать: «Кроули!». И продолжать сердиться после этого на демона, оказывается, тоже было совершенно невозможно.  
Увидев, что он прощен, Кроули первым делом обнял ангела за плечи и потянул его вниз. Азирафель лег на спину, всё ещё улыбаясь, и Кроули легко коснулся пострадавшего носа ангела губами. Азирафель ощутил лёгкое покалывание от воздействия на кожу ещё одного чуда, и царапина с его носа испарилась, как будто её никогда и не было.  
— Я же говорил, что мой поцелуй тебя излечит, ангел, — промурлыкал Кроули, заглядывая Азирафелю в глаза. Азирафель немедленно различил в ставшим низким и практически бархатным голосе нотки нарастающего желания. По всему телу его моментально пробежали тысячи мурашек, и Азирафель потянулся руками к возлюбленному. Демон незамедлительно обнял его в ответ, обвиваясь руками вокруг талии и ногами вокруг ног ангела. Азирафель по старой тяге к классифицированию именовал про себя такие объятия «змеиными», и знал, что они означают: Кроули соскучился и жаждет немедленного секса, но сдерживает своё нетерпение, чтобы не торопить Азирафеля.  
— Азирафель… — выдохнул Кроули ему в ухо, губами почти задевая нежную кожу. — Как ты хочешь сегодня заняться сексом?..  
Азирафель перекатился через Кроули, всё ещё тесно обвивавшего его своими «змеиными» объятиями, и, оказавшись сверху, уперся обеими ладонями по обе стороны от Кроули, нависая над ним. Взгляд Азирафеля начал медленно блуждать по лицу лежащего под ним демона, словно ангел обдумывал его вопрос и никак не мог выбрать, что же ответить. Под этим оценивающим взглядом Кроули вдруг почувствовал, как слабеют у него колени, он медленно выпустил Азирафеля из своей хватки, вытягивая ноги и бессильно роняя руки на постель. Губы Азирафеля дрогнули в ухмылке, отчего Кроули на мгновение зажмурился и не смог сдержать судорожный вздох.  
— Кроули-Кроули… — с лёгкой укоризной протянул Азирафель, слегка наклоняясь ближе к любовнику, потираясь носом о его шею, зарываясь лицом в волосы рядом ухом. — Милый мой Кроули… — Азирафель легко коснулся губами виска с вытатуированным рисунком змеи. Почти полностью капитулировавший демон не выдержал и закрыл глаза, подставляясь под нежные ласки. — Так старается угодить моим желаниям, а сам хочет только одного… — Азирафель уже шептал в ухо демона, как совсем недавно это делал сам Кроули. — Чтобы его взяли и как следует оттрахали, долго, сильно, беспощадно…  
Кроули отчаянно закусил губу и глухо застонал. Он по-прежнему крепко сжимал веки, но тело его начало мелко подрагивать, а бедра стали слегка приподниматься, стараясь прикоснуться пахом к телу Азирафеля, нависшего над ним, потереться о него, прижаться.  
— Но сегодня утром я обидел тебя, любовь моя… — продолжал Азирафель, словно не замечая отчаянных попыток Кроули. Он широким жестом лизнул Кроули в ухо, отчего тот сильно вздрогнул, а затем язык ангела прошелся и по щеке, облизнул скулу, слегка прикусив её.  
Кроули не смог удержать тихий всхлип. Тогда Азирафель приблизил свои губы вплотную к губам Кроули, которые сразу приоткрылись, приглашая ангела не мешкать с поцелуем, и договорил, мешая слова со своим горячим дыханием и с прерывистым дыханием Кроули:  
— Поэтому сегодня ночью я буду извиняться…  
Глаза Кроули немедленно распахнулись. Как и ожидал Азирафель, они уже оказались полностью затоплены золотом. Это зрелище всегда доставляло Азирафелю огромное удовольствие, оно означало, что демон уже плохо контролирует себя, весь отдавшись жгучей стихии желания.  
Пристально глядя прямо в глаза Кроули, которые всё больше округлялись от охватившего демона возбуждения, Азирафель накрыл его губы своими. Он почти невинно поцеловал демона, лишь слегка прихватив губами его нижнюю губу. Затем Азирафель отстранился, встал с кровати и принялся неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы на своей пижаме.  
Кроули, сглотнул. Он лежал, нервно комкая под пальцами простыни и не отводя взгляда от лица Азирафеля, да и ангел не терял с ним зрительного контакта, продолжая улыбаться уголками губ и аккуратно снимать с себя одежду.  
— Ангел, что… — хрипло спросил Кроули.  
— Ммм? — с готовностью уточнил Азирафель. Он уже был полностью раздет и снова забрался в постель, приближаясь к Кроули.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — выдавил Кроули, приподнимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на медленно, как хищник к добыче, приближающегося Азирафеля.  
— Кто-то очень нетерпелив, — поцокал языком Азирафель, прикасаясь к ногам Кроули. — Ты всё узнаешь, мой дорогой.  
Азирафель погладил ладонью ступни Кроули, затем его рука перешла на лодыжки, не останавливаясь, скользнула по бедрам. Здесь к ней присоединилась и вторая ладонь, сухая и горячая. Обе руки плавно очерчивали контуры тела демона, который только вздыхал от наслаждения, всё ещё глядя на Азирафеля и не зная, что от него ожидать. Между тем руки ангела уже гладили живот Кроули, пока полностью игнорируя тот факт, что на Кроули до сих пор было надето белье.  
Ткань его трусов давно натянулась, не скрывая вставший почти вертикально член. Но руки Азирафеля безмятежно исследовали тело Кроули уже на его груди.  
Настойчивые пальцы обводили чувствительные соски, слегка прижимали, сдавливали, потирали. Кроули дышал уже очень часто, и не удержавшись, поймал мучительно ласкающую его ладонь своей рукой и направил её вниз, положив на пульсирующий под тканью член.  
— Да, очень нетерпелив, — покачал головой Азирафель. Но тем не менее, он взялся обеими руками за резинку трусов и потянул их. Поспешная готовность Кроули, с какой он мгновенно вскинул бедра, чтобы помочь Азирафелю снять мешающую одежду, заставила Азирафеля самого прикусить губу. Вид распаленного демона, пылко желающего, чтобы Азирафель прикоснулся к нему, возбуждал его не меньше, чем руки ангела, ласкающие грудь и соски, возбуждали самого Кроули.  
Азирафель откинул в сторону белье, и с нескрываемым удовольствием залюбовался на член Кроули. Длинный, не слишком толстый, но весь какой-то очень изящный, потемневший от прихлынувшей крови, орган демона подрагивал от возбуждения.  
— Ангел… — со стоном почти проскулил Кроули. — Пожалуйста…  
— Конечно. Сегодня я к твоим услугам. Полностью, — добавил Азирафель, и без перехода взял член Кроули целиком в рот.  
От неожиданного острого удовольствия всё тело Кроули сильно выгнулось, его глаза сразу же закатились. Он выпустил сквозь зубы долгий выдох, и снова обмяк. Но Азирафель не дал ему передышки. Обхватив ладонью член у самого основания, а другой — несильно сжимая мошонку, Азирафель принялся водить головой вниз и вверх, сначала медленно, потом, всё ускоряясь, практически насаживаясь ртом на член Кроули. Он почувствовал в своих волосах пальцы демона, они судорожно цеплялись за них, но не пытаясь контролировать, а лишь желая только умножить удовольствие, получив больше контакта с ангелом.  
Вскоре, ощутив на языке горечь капель смазки, Азирафель остановился. Он выпустил ещё более напрягшийся, твердый, как железо, член изо рта. Из-за перепада температур Кроули недовольно зашипел, легонько дернув Азирафеля за волосы, понукая снова вернуть член в блаженное тепло его влажного мягкого рта, но у Азирафеля сегодня были другие планы. Он быстро поднялся и сел на бедра Кроули, слегка поглаживая напряженный член любовника. Азирафель протянул руку и коснулся ею губ Кроули. Его палец скользнул ему в рот, погладил по языку, пробежался по зубам, и снова вышел наружу. Судя по глазам Кроули, блестевшим в полумраке комнаты, как драгоценные камни, он уже начал догадываться, что собрался делать Азирафель. Волны возбуждения накатывали на него одна за другой, от сладостного предвкушения у него поджимались пальцы на ногах, и воздух получалось выдыхать из груди лишь рваными толчками.  
Ангел, приподнявшись на коленях над Кроули, медленно ввел обильно смоченный слюной палец в своё тело. Он вздохнул, когда палец полностью погрузился внутрь и поднял взгляд на демона. Кроули издал абсолютно такой же вздох, глядя на ангела во все глаза.  
Глаза же самого Азирафеля подернулись поволокой, но он все-таки проговорил, протягивая свободную руку ко рту Кроули:  
— Ещё.  
Кроули поймал её ртом, быстро облизал, и вот уже второй палец Азирафеля погрузился в его задний проход. Азирафель стиснул зубы, поморщившись, и громко задышал.  
— Всё равно недостаточно!.. — простонал он, с силой насаживаясь на свои же пальцы. Кроули ни на секунду не мог отвести восхищенного и даже голодного взгляда от этого зрелища.  
— Кроули, без твоей помощи не обойтись…  
Азирафель приоткрыл рот и теперь уже палец Кроули потянулся к нему. Азирафель быстро втянул палец в рот, и принялся так жадно его посасывать, что по телу Кроули пробежала жаркая волна. Он почти с сожалением вытащил смоченный слюной палец, понимая, что долго не продержится, если Азирафель продолжит в том же духе. Кроули сел, наконец-то получив возможность обнять Азирафеля, и палец его стал проталкиваться туда, где в жаркой тесноте уже узкого прохода уже находились два пальца ангела. Азирафель всхлипнул и положил голову на плечо Кроули, который сразу испуганно остановился, боясь причинить ему боль.  
— Не останавливайся, Кроули, прошу, — простонал Азирафель. — Ты всегда столько даёшь мне… Любимый, горячий, самоотверженный мой демон… Сегодня бери ты сам, так же смело, как ты всегда предлагаешь себя…  
От этих слов по телу Кроули пробежали тысячи жарких мурашек, и он, не сомневаясь больше, протолкнул палец внутрь. Азирафель, которого Кроули обнимал одной рукой, сильно выгнулся назад, он с трудом держался на коленях, уже начинающих подрагивать. Кроули приник губами к его груди, успокаивая ангела нежными поцелуями, заставляя его расслабиться. Услышав судорожный выдох, Кроули начал растягивающие движения пальцем, массируя изнутри, натыкаясь на пальцы Азирафеля, которые занимались тем же. Постепенно прикосновения стали для ангела очень чувственными, неприятные ощущения прошли, и Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что его палец, и два пальца Азирафеля переплелись внутри тела ангела и, двигаясь слаженно и ритмично, заставляют ангела издавать такие же ритмичные стоны, звучащие очень сладостно для ушей Кроули.  
— Кроули, — задыхающимся шепотом взмолился Азирафель. — Остановись. Это слишком хорошо… Но я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня…  
С этими словами Азирафель вытащил пальцы, так же поступил и Кроули. Демон крепко прижался губами ко рту ангела и поцеловал его, без лишних прелюдий проникая языком в его рот. Ангел улыбнулся прямо в поцелуе.  
— Очень жаль, — произнес он, слегка отстраняясь, — что у тебя снова обычный язык…  
— Азирафель! — воскликнул Кроули с легким возмущением. — Очень нелегко поддерживать чары, когда тебя постоянно отвлекают…  
— Тогда не стоит больше отвлекаться, — произнес Азирафель, и толкнул Кроули ладонями в грудь. От неожиданного толчка Кроули упал спиной на постель. И тогда Азирафель, приподнявшись, стал насаживаться на его член.  
Кроули с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не податься бедрами навстречу Азирафелю, одним движением насадить ангела на свой член, потому что медленное погружение в это узкое, обжигающе горячее отверстие сводило его с ума. Наконец, Азирафель с глубоким вздохом полностью принял в себе всю длину члена Кроули. С некоторое время он тяжело дышал, опираясь на свои руки, и закрыв глаза. Затем начал неторопливо двигаться вверх, потом вниз, нарочно дразня уже распаленного сверх меры демона.  
Кроули, закусив губу, жадно смотрел на оседлавшего его бедра ангела. Прекраснее зрелища он еще не встречал на свете за все долгие тысячелетия, проведенные здесь.  
— Кроули… Ох, Кроули, — между резкими вдохами и выдохами успевал произносить Азирафель. — Ты прекрасен…  
Он уперся ладонями в грудь демона, а Кроули крепко сжал ладонями его бедра.  
— Кроули, запомни… ты можешь не только отдавать, но и брать… — с трудом продолжал говорить Азирафель, не прекращая двигаться. Теперь его движения стали быстрее, пальцы Кроули ещё сильнее впились в податливую плоть ангела.  
— Ты самое великодушное и мягкосердечное существо, которое я знаю! — голос ангела становился всё громче по мере того, как движения его ускорялись. Волна горячего жара прокатилась по телу Кроули, сосредотачиваясь в паху.  
— Ты достоин любви, Кроули! Не сомневайся! — почти выкрикнул Азирафель.  
От слов ангела у него внутри всё переворачивалось, и на глазах вскипали непрошенные жаркие слёзы. Кроули чувствовал, что уже на пределе, и потянулся к члену Азирафеля. Не успел он сделать и пары движений, как Азирафель излился ему в ладонь. Тогда Кроули обхватил пальцами талию уже почти обессилевшего Азирафеля, и резко перевернул его. Азирафель теперь оказался под ним, лежащим на спине. Кроули рывком снова вошел в него. Азирафель дернулся от пронзившего его тело острого ощущения удовольствия. Его глаза, затуманенные недавним оргазмом, смотрели на Кроули с невыразимой нежностью. Кроули начал двигаться, теперь уже сам задавая свой темп.  
— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель, не отводя взгляда от золотых глаз демона.  
Кроули застонал, и, сделав ещё несколько резких толчков, кончил, вздрагивая от накативших ощущений. Он упал, обнимая мягкое тело ангела, и только через несколько мгновений, унимая громкое биение пульса, стучавшего у него в ушах, услышал свой голос, повторявший, словно молитву, одно только имя:  
— Азирафель…

…

Утром во всём теле Кроули ощущались звенящая легкость и расслабленность, как будто накануне он провел весь день в змеином облике. Но Кроули вдруг вспомнил, чем закончилась вчерашняя ночь и не смог удержать счастливую улыбку. Кроули никогда не задумывался о том, что брать может быть не менее упоительно, чем отдавать. В голову демона никогда не приходили мысли, что Азирафелю может нравится, когда Кроули ведет себя более грубо или настойчиво, ну или хотя бы, что ангел представлял себе Кроули сверху. Всё, чего хотел сам Кроули — это чтобы его ангел был счастлив. Эта простая истина определяла самую суть его жизни. Дышать, ходить по земле, подставлять лицо солнечным или лунным лучам, и знать, что его ангел рядом, и счастлив — Кроули больше ничего в жизни было не нужно. Или…?  
Он повернулся на правый бок и встретился взглядом с Азирафелем, тоже проснувшимся в эту минуту. Кроули, счастливо улыбаясь, смотрел на заспанное любимое лицо, подмечая, как проясняются и фокусируются в ответ на его взгляд серо-голубые глаза ангела, моргают несколько раз, окончательно прогоняя остатки сна. Как Азирафель совершенно очевидно тоже, подобно Кроули, вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь, и на губах ангела расцветает довольная ухмылка. Кроули внезапно ощутил, как загорелись его щёки, и поспешил обнять Азирафеля, пряча покрасневшее от смущения и удовольствия лицо в шею ангела. Он глубоко вдохнул, потираясь носом о нежную ароматную кожу и пробормотал:  
— Доброе утро, ангел… — и не смог не добавить, упиваясь будоражащим и свежим запахом Азирафеля, — ты пахнешь просто крышесносно.  
— Доброе утро, Кроули, — промурлыкал Азирафель, и по его тягучей интонации Кроули догадался, что Азирафель всё ещё перебирает в голове картинки их вчерашнего эксперимента.  
— А какой крышесносный ты был ночью… — мечтательно протянул Азирафель, тоже обнимая крепко прижавшееся к нему тёплое тело. Такие объятия Кроули Азирафель очень любил, они занимали в его «классификации» особое место и носили название «отчаянные». Кроули обычно обнимал его именно с такой мучительной обреченностью, если чувствовал внезапное возбуждение, но считал, что оно сейчас совершенно неуместно, хотя и надеялся, что Азирафель простит ему эту неуместность. Это был очень эмоциональный вид объятий, да.  
— Нам, определенно, следует чаще повторять этот опыт… — проговорил Азирафель и улыбнулся, услышав очень тихий стон, а затем почувствовал прикосновение теплых губ к своей шее. Он медленно провел ладонью по спине Кроули, явственно ощущая под пальцами шершавые мурашки. Он хотел поделиться с Кроули своим умиротворением, уверить его, что всё в порядке и побудить его расслабиться.  
— Азирафель… — выдохнул Кроули. — Я хочу рассказать тебе свой… сон.  
Азирафель слегка кивнул:  
— Конечно, мой дорогой, с удовольствием послушаю, — и погладил выступающие острыми углами лопатки. Кроули рефлекторно повел плечами в ответ на ласку. Он поднял лицо, снова встречаясь взглядом с Азирафелем, и слегка ухмыльнулся.  
— Это был довольно… горячий сон.  
— О, — протянул Азирафель уже совсем игриво. — И кто же был героем твоих влажных фантазий, Кроули?  
Кроули усмехнулся, небрежно отвечая:  
— А, ты его не знаешь. Какой-то незнакомый ангел.  
Азирафель коротко хмыкнул и с некоторым сожалением отстранился от обнимающего его демона, но только затем, чтобы мягким прикосновением к плечу заставить Кроули лечь на спину. Азирафель посмотрел Кроули в глаза, затем склонился и поцеловал его в центр груди.  
— Расскажи мне, что же делал этот незнакомый ангел в твоем сне? — пробормотал он. — А я пока… послушаю… — И Азирафель стал покрывать кожу Кроули легкими поцелуями, медленно продвигаясь по его телу всё ниже.  
Кроули глубоко вздохнул. Он, в самом деле, собирался начать рассказ. Но сейчас понимал, что сосредоточиться будет очень нелегко, потому что тяжело складывать мысли в слова, когда язык Азирафеля спустился в своем путешествии по телу Кроули уже до самого лобка, на мгновение замедлился, а потом снова отправился вверх, так и не дойдя до паха, о чем Кроули мгновенно пожалел.  
Но его попросили начать…  
— Это был очень кинематографичный сон… Яркий, реалистичный… ах…  
Последнее восклицание вырвалось у Кроули против его воли, потому что Азирафель в этот момент начал медленно обводить языком вокруг его соска.  
— Яркий… — кивнул Азирафель. — Продолжай, пожалуйста, очень интересно.  
Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля, который, нависнув над ним, продолжал ласкать его грудь, сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться.  
— Ммм… Там были ангел… и демон… Не ты и я, нет.  
— Конечно, Кроули. — Язык Азирафеля закончил облизывать один сосок и плавно подбирался ко второму.  
— Демон был влюблен.  
— Ах!  
— А ангел… Демон надеялся, что тоже. Он готов был ждать его веками. Он был очень терпелив… Ммм… — Кроули прикрыл глаза, язык Азирафеля был слишком настойчив, чтобы рассказ не прерывался тихими стонами, и двигался уже к его животу.  
— Хотя это было и нелегко… Ангел!  
— Да? — невинно осведомился Азирафель и снова скользнул языком в пупок Кроули.  
— Ничего… Демон мечтал, чтобы ангел разделил его чувства. Каждый день, когда он не видел его, демон представлял, как обнимает ангела, целует его… Ооо, это мучительно…  
— Ты всё ещё про сон или…?  
Кроули закрыл глаза рукой, сложенной в локте и с шумом выдохнул. Вторая рука комкала пальцами простыню. Азирафель в это время кружил языком по чувствительной коже вокруг паха, всё ещё не касаясь возбужденного до предела члена демона.  
— Но шли годы, и в один прекрасный день его мечта исполнилась… Он пригласил ангела на ужин. А после ужина… Ааа…  
Кроули вздрогнул всем телом и протяжно застонал. Теплые губы Азирафеля, наконец-то, накрыли головку его пениса. Некоторое время всё, что мог делать Кроули — это просто прерывисто дышать и прикусывать костяшки своих пальцев, пока Азирафель облизывал и посасывал его член. Второй рукой он зарылся в волосы ангела, слепо вороша их и перебирая.  
Но затем он резко зашипел, потому что Азирафель вдруг выпустил его член изо рта. Он недовольно промычал и попытался потянуть Азирафеля за волосы, чтобы вернуть обратно приятные ощущения. Но Азирафель вкрадчиво спросил:  
— Так что там произошло после ужина, Кроули? Я хочу знать…  
Последнее, о чем думал сейчас Кроули, так это о продолжении рассказа. Но Азирафель сложил губы, направив тонкую струйку холодного воздуха на разгоряченную влажную головку члена, и Кроули чуть не задохнулся от шипения.  
— Я жду, Кроули…  
Он понял, что сладкая пытка будет очень долгой, если не продолжить, и заморгал, стараясь собрать мысли в кучу.  
— Они были в его квартире. Лежали на постели, обнаженные…  
Азирафель, услышав, как Кроули вернулся к прерванному повествованию, довольно кивнул и снова занялся членом демона. Кроули выгнулся дугой, его слова зазвучали совсем хрипло и прерывисто.  
— Демон держал ангела в своих… аах… объятиях, целовал его и никак не мог поверить, что мечты, наконец, стали явью… Азирафель!.. — голос Кроули сорвался.  
— Ангела в твоём сне тоже звали Азирафель? — на минуту прерываясь, лукаво осведомился ангел.  
Кроули мотнул головой, зажмуриваясь. Ласки Азирафеля становились все смелее, он подключил к делу уже и руки, пальцы ангела крепко обхватили ствол, сжали яички; член Кроули глубоко погружался в рот Азирафеля.  
Кроули чувствовал, как его руки и ноги начинает охватывать мелкая дрожь.  
— И… и… — продолжать говорить не было сил, слова вылетали из его губ вместе с судорожными выдохами. — И демон… позволил ангелу всё… И ангел… А-а-азирафель!  
Кроули широко распахнул глаза, со стоном выдыхая имя ангела, потому что в этот момент палец Азирафеля, обильно увлажненный сотворенной смазкой, проник в тело Кроули.  
Все слова, какие имелись в запасе у Кроули, мгновенно испарились у него из головы. Выговорить сейчас хоть одно связное предложение у него не получилось бы даже под страхом смерти.  
Палец Азирафеля двигался, поглаживал, и массировал самую чувствительную зону внутри, а губы и язык продолжали облизывать и посасывать член Кроули, и разрядка от этого комбо настигла демона уже очень быстро. Он резко дернул бедрами, потом ещё раз, глубоко вдаваясь в рот Азирафеля, и почувствовал, как тот совершает глотательные движения. Азирафель погладил ладонью опадающий член, мягко коснулся губами нежной головки и придвинулся ближе к лицу Кроули, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Кроули обвил Азирафеля руками, осыпая его лицо поцелуями, а потом прижал его к своей груди, блаженно закрыв глаза и постепенно приходя в себя. «Благодарные» объятия Кроули Азирафель тоже очень любил. Если задуматься, не было ни одного вида объятий в его «классификации», которые бы Азирафелю не нравились…  
Он приподнялся на локте и удовлетворенным взглядом оглядел лежащего перед ним любовника. Скулы Кроули были совершенно пунцовые, а золотые глаза всё ещё подергивал туман недавно отбушевавшего вожделения. Тем не менее, Кроули не мог забыть о том, что Азирафель остался без его внимания, и порывался тоже приласкать ангела. Но Азирафель отклонил его попытки.  
— Твой рассказ показался мне недостаточно подробным, Кроули, — улыбнулся он. — Сегодня вечером я с удовольствием прослушал бы его ещё раз, но уже со всеми деталями.  
Кроули закусил губу, кивая Азирафелю.  
— Ты будешь рассказывать, что с тобой… прости, с неким демоном проделывал тот незнакомый ангел. А я постараюсь повторить это во всех подробностях…  
Азирафель приблизился к лицу Кроули и запечатлел на его губах невесомый поцелуй. Почти виноватое выражение мелькнуло на лице Азирафеля.  
— Мне пора спешить, мой дорогой, — с сожалением произнес ангел. Он поднялся и принялся надевать штаны и застегивать рубашку. — Я снова опаздываю, не хотелось бы заставлять ждать Бэт, она обещала зайти пораньше.  
Кроули сел на кровати.  
— Бэт? — переспросил он.  
— Ты можешь поспать ещё, Кроули, у тебя утомленный вид. А я, пока буду в магазине, смогу представлять тебя спящим в этой постели, и думать о том, как я вернусь и разбужу тебя поцелуем…  
— Кто такая Бэт, Азирафель? — спросил Кроули ещё раз.  
— О. — Ангел завязывал галстук-бабочку, стоя у зеркальной створки шкафа. — Я сказал «Бэт»? Непростительная фамильярность с моей стороны. Это мисс Элизабэт Ричардсон, славная пожилая леди. Ей восемьдесят пять лет, Кроули. Она просит называть её Бэт при личном общении, и я не могу отказать ей в этом маленьком одолжении. — Азирафель взглянул на Кроули, лицо его осветилось:  
— Тебе непременно нужно попробовать её яблочный пирог!  
Кроули фыркнул и снова откинулся на подушку. Он лег на бок, подложив руку под голову, и внимательно рассматривал одевающегося ангела.  
— Это та самая леди, что приносила тебе мемуары?  
Ангел несколькими взмахами расчесал свои пушистые белокурые волосы и бросил щетку на тумбочку.  
— Мемуары? — Ангел смущенно рассмеялся. — Нет. Их приносила Аннабель… миссис Симмонс.  
Кроули поднял бровь. Азирафель развел руками.  
— Так получилось, что я теперь состою в поселковом букинистическом клубе, — улыбнулся Азирафель. И немного виновато уточнил:  
— Вернее, они избрали меня его президентом.

…

Без Азирафеля, как обычно, стало слишком тихо. Нельзя сказать, что ангел был таким уж шумным, когда находился дома. Но даже если Азирафель спокойно сидел в своей комнате наверху, обложенный любимыми книгами и вкусностями, и тихо читал, тишина в доме никогда не бывала такой звенящей и пустой.  
Кроули ещё с полчаса провалялся в постели на _правой_ половине кровати, обнимая подушку и сладко жмурясь от запаха Азирафеля.  
Затем он встал, неспешно прошелся по дому, провёл с полчаса в своей комнате, сидя на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, заглянул в комнату ангела, постоял на пороге, подпирая косяк плечом. Небрежно щелкнул пальцами, мгновенно стирая любой намек на пыль на книжных полках, прошел к письменному столу. Кроули с нежностью оглядел идеальный порядок на рабочем месте Азирафеля, провел пальцами по пачке писчей бумаги, задумчиво покрутил в руке карандаш. Затем подхватил со стола чашку с остатками какао на дне и спустился вниз. Весь первый этаж в доме занимала одна большая комната, совмещающая в себе кухню, столовую и гостиную. Кроули сполоснул чашку, убрал её в шкаф и взглянул на настенные часы. До конца рабочего дня Азирафеля оставалось ещё так много времени…  
Следующий час Кроули провёл в бассейне. Приняв змеиный облик, он долго плескался и нырял, а затем нежился на лужайке, свернув длинное чешуйчатое тело кольцами.  
Но когда и это ему надоело, Кроули чертыхнулся, и резкими шагами направился к гаражу. Через минуту его неизменная «Бентли» уже выезжала на дорогу, ведущую в посёлок.  
Еще через какое-то время дверь нового, до сих пор пахнувшего свежим деревом и лаком, книжного магазина Азирафеля, расположенного на центральной улице поселка, распахнулась. Жалобно звякнул колокольчик, и полдюжины пар глаз обратили свой взор на вошедшего. Последним взглянул на дверь сам владелец магазина, так как он был немного занят, разливая по чашкам ароматный черный чай.  
Кроули, который с разбега влетел в магазин, едва успел проглотить фразу: «Азирафель, я соскучился!», уже почти сорвавшуюся с губ. Он остановился на пороге, одну секунду помедлил, затем оглядел сидящих перед ним людей и произнес:  
— Э… Добрый день? Дамы.  
Уютно расположившись на мягких диванчиках вокруг низкого круглого столика, уставленного чашками и сладостями, в специально отведенном для этой цели уголке магазина сидели шесть весьма прилично (и даже несколько старомодно) одетых пожилых леди. Все они держали на коленях по книге или даже две, и все как одна, не сводили с Кроули пристального и весьма оценивающего взгляда. Они с ног до головы осмотрели его долговязую фигуру в темных очках, поджали губы на отросшие до плеч волосы и вытатуированную змею на виске, поморщили носы на его черный пиджак и узкие джинсы и покачали головой на остроносые ботинки из змеиной кожи. Кроули почувствовал себя под их взглядами как под прицелом шести дул пистолетов.  
Азирафель же, который сидел во главе этой компании в отдельном кресле, увидев вошедшего, просиял.  
Он поставил чайник, вскочил, всплеснув руками: «Кроули!», быстро подошёл к нему и совершенно невозмутимо поцеловал в щеку.  
И тогда компания пожилых леди моментально расслабилась, заулыбалась, закивала аккуратно причесанными головами; в адрес Кроули послышались приветствия и посыпались доброжелательные улыбки.  
Азирафель подхватил под локоть немного опешившего демона и подтащил ближе к столику.  
— Уважаемые дамы, позвольте вам представить — мистер Энтони Дж. Кроули, мой дорогой супруг.  
Кроули открыл рот.  
Он пропустил мимо ушей абсолютно все имена, которыми начали представляться пожилые любительницы книг, и не слышал практически ничего из того, о чём они принялись щебетать:  
— Ах, наконец-то ты познакомил нас со своим муженьком, милый.  
— А я сразу заметила, он такой хороший мальчик!  
— Тебе с ним, должно быть, повезло, Азирафель, дорогой.  
— Так вот кто привозил тебя каждый день на той черной блестящей машине, ангел мой?  
Кроули, весь красный с головы до ног, свирепо сверлил взглядом Азирафеля.  
— Супруг? — вполголоса прошипел он ему в ухо. — Ты не мог выдумать что-нибудь менее смущающее, Азирафель?!  
Ангел легонько толкнул его в бок.  
— Тише, Кроули, — так же шепотом отозвался Азирафель, одновременно улыбаясь в ответ на комплименты пожилых барышень. — Что бы подумали обо мне эти достойные леди, если бы я представил тебя своим любовником?  
— Мы не супруги!  
— Поговорим об этом позже.  
И Азирафель решительно усадил Кроули на диванчик. Обаятельного вида круглолицая старушенция немедленно протянула ему свою затянутую в митенку ладошку:  
— Я рада познакомиться с вами, милый Энтони. Вы же не против, если я буду называть вас Энтони? А вы зовите меня Бэт. Наш дорогой Азирафель столько рассказывал о вас!  
Кроули поднял тяжелый взгляд на ангела. Азирафель залился краской и смущенно улыбнулся:  
— Попробуй яблочный пирог, Кроули. Сегодня Бэт он особенно удался…  
Кроули выразительно кашлянул.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Вижу, у вас тут… — взгляд Кроули упал на затейливо оформленную табличку, повешенную на стену прямо над диванчиками, — «дискуссионный клуб». Не хотелось бы мешать вашим беседам.  
И Кроули попытался встать. Но мягкая ручка Бэт неожиданно твердо схватила его за локоть, хотя её улыбка буквально сочилась ласковым дружелюбием:  
— Что вы, мы уже почти закончили сегодняшнее заседание клуба и просто пьем чай. Вы нисколько не помешаете.  
Кроули ничего не оставалось, как снова сесть. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за Азирафелем. На пиджаке у ангела красовался бейдж с надписью: «М-р А. З. Фелл, президент клуба». Азирафель источал благодушные улыбки, с интересом выслушивал то, что говорила ему та или иная старая леди, согласно кивал головой или начинал бурно спорить, и выглядел при этом просто непозволительно милым и таким… счастливым. Кроули вздохнул. Он был очень, очень рад за Азирафеля.  
Он услышал, как его окликнула по имени одна из пожилых библиофилок.  
— Да? — приподнял бровь Кроули.  
— А расскажите нам, дорогой Энтони, чем вы занимаетесь?  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Азирафель повернул голову, наблюдая за ним. Кроули почувствовал, как на его щеках выступает жаркий румянец:  
— Э… Так… Ничем особенным, просто живу тут и всё.

…

Обратная дорога до коттеджа прошла в молчании. Благо ехать было недалеко. Но Азирафель всё равно весь извелся, пытаясь заглянуть за непроницаемые чёрные очки Кроули. «Бентли» была поставлена в гараж, а велосипед, снятый с багажного крепления, отправился следом, ангел с демоном прошли в дом. И лишь когда Кроули упал на мягкий диван, вытянув ноги, он позволил себе снять очки и кинуть их небрежным жестом на столик. Оказалось, что глаза Кроули искрятся смехом. Азирафель облегченно вздохнул и пристроился рядом. Кроули немедленно обнял его за плечи и уютно притянул к себе.  
— Ты не сердишься? — всё ещё с ноткой недоверия спросил Азирафель, укладывая голову ему на плечо.  
— На что? — ответил вопросом Кроули. — На то, что ты назвал нас супругами? Человеческие обряды для меня ничего не значат, а фактически перед Нею, — Кроули указал глазами на потолок, — мы обручены уже бесконечно давно. Хотя твой каминг-аут был довольно неожиданным, надо признать.  
Азирафель почесал кончик носа.  
— Прости. Мне не хотелось, чтобы эти милые леди имели повод перемывать тебе косточки.  
Кроули закатил глаза.  
— Или клеиться ко мне? — фыркнул он. — Поэтому ты поспешил сообщить всем, что я занят?  
Азирафель кашлянул, отводя взгляд в сторону. Кроули коснулся его плеча.  
— Я не сержусь, Азирафель. И мне было даже забавно присутствовать на заседании клуба твоих фанаток.  
Азирафель залился краской.  
— Эти достойные леди — весьма образованные и почтенные любительницы литературы! — возразил он, поднимая голову.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Кроули, — литературы, а еще аппетитных сочных ангелов, — он слегка ущипнул Азирафеля за щеку. — Я видел, как эти почтенные матроны пожирали тебя глазами, ангел, даром, что им всем за восемьдесят. Дай им волю, они бы разложили тебя на столе вместо пирога и…  
— Кроули! — возмущенно ахнул Азирафель. — Как ты можешь такое говорить! Мы обсуждаем с ними Шекспира и Диккенса!  
Кроули хмыкнул и чмокнул светлую макушку. Его до сих пор приводило в восторг то, что эта умнейшая голова иногда бывала такой наивной.  
— Чем займемся вечером, ангел? — сменил тему Кроули. — Может, пройдемся? Сегодня ясно, скоро выйдет луна, и будут хорошо видны звёзды…  
Азирафель задумчиво потеребил губу, и Кроули сейчас же поймал себя на мысли, что он больше думает не о прогулке под звездами, а решает трудную задачу: как поцеловать и губы ангела, и этот палец одновременно.  
— Знаешь, Кроули. Я сегодня впервые задумался…  
— О чём, ангел?  
— Скажи, тебе не бывает здесь скучно?  
Кроули откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана и заложил руки за голову.  
— О чём речь, Азирафель! Как может приличный демон скучать в таком прекрасном месте! Здесь столько неотложных дел. Лопнуть шину у проезжающего автомобиля, и постараться не опоздать, потому что следующий проедет по дороге только через час. Прокиснуть молоко в бидоне у молочника. Достать котёнка с дерева для соседского мальчика, или постой, это уже дело для ангелов, да? Черт, кажется, я налажал.  
Азирафель ласково погладил Кроули по коленке.  
— Ты скучаешь, мой дорогой.  
Кроули обратил на Азирафеля взгляд, полный нежности.  
— Только не когда ты со мной.  
Но Азирафель не дал себя провести:  
— А когда меня с тобой нет?  
— Тогда я ложусь в спячку.  
— Кроули! Я серьёзно.  
— Я тоже. Да, мне скучно без тебя. Я обычно просто сплю, пока ты в магазине. — Кроули вдруг схватил Азирафеля в охапку и пощекотал его шею ставшим необычайно длинным и тонким языком:  
— Моя змей! Моя любить спать! — прошипел он, дурачась.  
Азирафель со смехом отмахнулся от него.  
— А может, тебе стоит подыскать себе какое-нибудь занятие? Чтобы более плодотворно проводить время? — предложил Азирафель, всё ещё немного обеспокоенный. — Увлечься хобби?  
Кроули пожал плечами и потянулся к Азирафелю.  
— Моё хобби — целовать эти сладкие ангельские губы…  
— О, Кроули… Ты невозможен.  
— Да, я такой. — И он всё-таки поймал ладонями лицо Азирафеля и поцеловал его.  
— Ммм… — протянул ангел, довольно жмурясь. — Я вспомнил ещё одну вещь.  
— Какую? — Кроули уже не мог остановиться целовать запрокинутую шею Азирафеля, довольно вздыхающего в его руках и буквально растекающегося от ласки.  
— Мы собирались сегодня послушать твой рассказ во всех подробностях…  
— Я помню, Азирафель. Мы устроим самое горячее выездное заседание клуба, мой президент, — страстным шепотом пообещал ему Кроули.

…

Азирафель проснулся от ночной прохлады, лившейся в распахнутое окно. Несмотря на то, что он был в пижаме, Азирафель поежился, потянулся было за сползшим одеялом, и обнаружил, что левая сторона кровати пуста. В этом не было ничего необычного, и ангел, и демон, бывало, порой не спали по ночам. Но Азирафеля разобрало любопытство, и сон слетел с него. Он тихо вышел из спальни и направился в комнату демона. Открыл дверь, заглянул в темноту. Здесь было тихо, проектор выключен, диван стоял пустой.  
Азирафель пожал плечами и, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, направился теперь уже в свой кабинет. Кроули, одетый в черную пижаму, обнаружился сидящим с ногами в кресле Азирафеля за его письменным столом. В круге света от настольной лампы на столе стоял включенный ноутбук.  
— Вот ты где! — улыбнулся Азирафель, заходя в комнату.  
Кроули поспешно обернулся на голос, и Азирафель с удивлением понял, что меньше всего он ожидал сейчас увидеть на лице демона этот румянец, и обнаружить, что его глаза полностью затоплены ярким золотом, а зрачки расширены до предела. Кроули был возбужден! Уровень любопытства Азирафеля скакнул вверх сразу на несколько пунктов.  
— Я проснулся, не увидел тебя рядом и пошел искать, — сказал Азирафель. — Чем ты здесь занимаешься, Кроули? — поинтересовался он, подходя ближе и заглядывая в ноутбук. Азирафель ожидал увидеть что угодно, что могло бы так подстегнуть сексуальный интерес Кроули — откровенные фотографии или высокорейтинговое видео, — но на экране ноутбука он обнаружил лишь сплошную стену текста. Брови Азирафеля озадаченно приподнялись:  
— Ты читал?  
— Э… нет, — промямлил Кроули. — Не совсем. В общем, неважно. — Он закрыл ноутбук и встал с кресла.  
— Я уже собирался идти спать, ангел, и планирую забрать тебя с собой.  
Кроули скользнул рукой по талии Азирафеля и поманил его к выходу. Азирафель помедлил секунду-другую. Удивительно, сколько энергии в этом худощавом теле. Несколько часов назад он казался полностью вымотанным и, обессиленный, лежал пластом на кровати после того, как Азирафель в лицах обыграл все события из рассказа о сне Кроули. Надо признать, сам Азирафель давно так не заводился, у Кроули, определенно, имелся отменный талант рассказчика… «И задница тоже ничего», — добавил он мысленно, бросив взгляд на выходившего из дверей демона.

…

— Что это? — недоуменно спросил Кроули, показывая взглядом на стопку журналов в руках Азирафеля.  
Был теплый субботний день, Кроули полулежал на пледе, расстеленном на лужайке под деревьями на берегу ручья. Они с Азирафелем устроили пикник прямо на своём заднем дворе. Азирафель, который только что специально отлучался в дом, чтобы принести эту охапку, торжествующе улыбнулся.  
— Это, Кроули, подшивка журнала «Хобби» за текущее полугодие.  
Азирафель аккуратно поддернул светло-коричневые брюки и сел рядом. Широким жестом фокусника он разложил перед Кроули всю эту глянцевую печатную продукцию.  
Кроули отхлебнул глоток красного вина из бокала и насмешливо поднял бровь.  
— Журнал «Хобби»? Что за странные идеи, Азирафель?  
Кроули вытащил из корзины бутылку и наполнил бокал для ангела. Азирафель с благодарным кивком принял бокал из его рук.  
— Вообще-то, я предполагал, что именно тебя эти журналы натолкнут на какую-нибудь идею.  
Кроули негромко застонал и лег головой на скрещенные ноги Азирафеля. Ангел автоматическим жестом сотворил для Кроули маленькую подушечку под затылок, продолжая мягко настаивать:  
— Кроули, я прошу тебя хотя бы полистать эти журналы.  
Азирафель свободной рукой потянулся за ближайшим и раскрыл его наугад.  
— Смотри. Здесь целый разворот о коллекционировании!  
Кроули фыркнул.  
— У меня уже есть коллекция фильмов.  
Азирафель почесал в затылке.  
— Верно… Но ты совершенно точно не рассматриваешь другие виды коллекционирования?  
Кроули закатил глаза:  
— Что ты предлагаешь мне собирать? Марки? Винные пробки? Модели автомобилей? Скучно…  
Азирафель вздохнул. Кроули покосился на него краем глаза.  
— Азирафель, ты можешь представить меня, коллекционирующим… допустим, фарфоровые статуэтки?  
Азирафель поморщился, молча соглашаясь, что не может соединить в одном предложении слова «демон» и «статуэтки».  
— Хотя… — протянул Кроули, лукаво щурясь, — если это будут фигурки обнаженных ангелов… — и он ловко поймал очередную подушку, сотворенную Азирафелем, и на этот раз летящую ему прямо в лицо.  
Кроули рассмеялся, подложил и эту подушечку под щеку, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Азирафелю, и всё ещё оставаясь лежащим на его вытянутых ногах.  
— Ангел. Пожалуйста, не беспокойся за меня. Я абсолютно счастлив. Серьёзно. — Кроули взмахнул рукой, держащей бокал, от этого движения вино слегка выплеснулось на плед. — У меня есть всё, о чём я мог мечтать. Свобода и ты. Не терзай себя напрасным беспокойством, прошу, Азирафель.  
Под взглядом желтых глаз Кроули, со спокойной нежностью глядящих на него, Азирафель немного смутился и почувствовал, что его собственные глаза начали увлажняться. Он быстро коснулся переносицы двумя пальцами, поморгал. Потом коротко взглянул на Кроули из-под пушистых ресниц.  
— Ты абсолютно уверен, Кроули? — почти жалобно произнес он. — Мне невыносима мысль, что ты можешь чувствовать себя здесь тоскливо или одиноко. Может, попробовать снова с коллекцией домашних растений?  
Кроули на мгновение прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
— Что угодно, только не растения!  
Он сел, одним махом допил остатки вина в бокале и собрал в охапку журналы.  
— Хорошо. Я просмотрю их, Азирафель, — терпеливо согласился Кроули. — Но только чтобы тебе было спокойнее.  
И Кроули направился в сторону дома, унося с собой журналы. Азирафель пригубил своё вино и тихонечко улыбнулся бокалу.

…

Среди недели Азирафель немного задержался в магазине. Приехал его недавний заказ, и ангел до вечера был занят, разбирая новые поступления, сортируя книги и брошюры по шкафам и занося их в каталог. Он очнулся от работы только заметив, что за окнами уже начинают сгущаться сумерки. Азирафель торопливо собрал оставшиеся книги, одной стопкой водрузил их на стол, и поспешил к выходу. Перед крыльцом магазина стоял его велосипед. Пока Азирафель запирал дверь в магазин снаружи, он два раза был вынужден отвлечься, чтобы вежливо поздороваться с проходящими мимо жителями посёлка. Мистера Фелла здесь уже многие знали в лицо, и с удовольствием останавливались на улице при встрече справиться о здоровье и немного поболтать. Наконец, Азирафель взгромоздился на велосипед и, немного виляя, покатил по проселочной дороге по направлению к коттеджу.  
На террасе горел свет, но дверь оказалась запертой, а обширная комната на первом этаже — пустой и тёмной. Азирафель повесил ключи на специальную вешалку у входа, и вошел в гостиную.  
— Я дома! — на всякий случай крикнул он, уже понимая, что Кроули здесь нет. Это было непривычно и… досадно? Азирафель почувствовал неприятный укол совести, словно внутри его задел чей-то острый коготок. Он не имеет права обижаться на Кроули за то, что его нет дома. Мало ли какое у демона может быть дело. Даже если за несколько месяцев их тихой совместной жизни таких дел у него ни разу не находилось, Азирафель не должен ожидать от своего возлюбленного, что он всегда будет сидеть взаперти, ожидая возвращения ангела. Азирафель устыдился своих глупых собственнических мыслей, и в этот момент услышал шум мотора. Лицо его расцвело от счастливой улыбки:  
— Кроули!  
Через минуту Кроули уже открыл дверь и встретился взглядом с Азирафелем. Ангел сразу отметил, что лицо демона выглядит немного уставшим, а веки слегка покрасневшими; под мышкой у него был зажат ноутбук, в руке он держал бумажный пакетик. Но при виде ангела, всё ещё стоявшего у порога, Кроули безмятежно заулыбался и, сгрузив ноутбук и пакет на столик, широко раскрыл ему навстречу свои объятия:  
— Азирафель!  
Ангел сделал шаг ему навстречу, чтобы утонуть в этих руках и положить голову ему на грудь, с удовольствием вдыхая родной, такой знакомый, но всё равно каждый раз волнующий запах любовника.  
— Прости, я задержался, — проговорил Азирафель, и вдруг они оба рассмеялись, потому что одновременно с Азирафелем эту же фразу произнес и Кроули.  
Они прошли в кухонную зону, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
Здесь были расположены плита (не то чтобы в их доме часто готовили, они предпочитали ужинать в ресторане или заказывать готовую еду), холодильник, несколько шкафов для посуды, рабочая поверхность, на которой размещалась различная кухонная техника и овальный обеденный стол. От остального жилого пространства кухонный уголок отделяла барная стойка (её установили здесь по настоянию Кроули) с высокими табуретами и целой батареей прозрачных бокалов наверху.  
Азирафель сел за стол, в то время как Кроули щелкнул кнопкой на электрическом чайнике.  
— Какао? — осведомился он.  
— Нет, благодарю, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Я бы не отказался от чая.  
Кроули повернулся спиной, доставая с полок чашку и коробку с чайным листом.  
— Где ты был, Кроули? — спросил Азирафель и не смог удержать прорвавшуюся нотку озабоченности в своём голосе.  
— В кафе, — спокойным тоном ответил Кроули, наливая кипяток в заварочный чайник. Потом он вдруг обернулся, лицо его озарилось внезапной мыслью. Он поставил чайник на место.  
— Точно! Я чуть не забыл. Ангел, жди здесь.  
Быстрыми шагами Кроули поспешил к входной двери и вскоре вернулся и торжественно водрузил на стол перед Азирафелем бумажный пакетик. Азирафель различил на коричневой упаковке логотип единственной в поселке кофейни.  
Кроули налил в чашку крепкого чая, добавил молока, как привык Азирафель, подвинул горячий напиток ближе к ангелу и сел за стол, подперев подбородок своей ладонью.  
— Что там? — спросил Азирафель, с любопытством заглядывая в пакет.  
— Эклеры, — ответил Кроули, — откровенно любуясь своим ангелом. — Я захватил их для тебя в кафе.  
Азирафель достал из пакета одно пирожное и неторопливо надкусил.  
— Ммм… Восхитительно! Спасибо, мой дорогой.  
На губах Кроули заиграла улыбка, которую можно было со стопроцентной вероятностью назвать умиленной.  
Азирафель пригубил чай и вернулся к живо интересовавшему его вопросу.  
— А что ты делал в кофейне с ноутбуком, Кроули?  
Демон пожал плечами, всё ещё не отрывая влюбленного взгляда от Азирафеля, поглощающего эклер.  
— Сегодня днём в коттедже не было электричества. Я звонил в службу технической поддержки, у них на подстанции проводился какой-то ремонт. У ноутбука разрядился аккумулятор, поэтому я решил поехать с ним в кафе, — объяснил Кроули. — А что ты делал так долго в магазине?  
Азирафель неопределенно помахал рукой, дожевывая пирожное.  
— Разбирал новые поступления. Немного увлекся, — издал смешок ангел. Его рука тем временем нырнула в пакет за следующим эклером, Кроули, не переставая улыбаться, проследил за этим движением. Наблюдать за тем, как ангел ест, он мог бесконечно, это зрелище ему никогда не надоедало.  
Азирафель тем временем уже справился с половиной пирожного и коротко хохотнул, очевидно, припоминая что-то забавное.  
— Кстати, Кроули. Я обнаружил в заказе одну странную книгу… Должно быть, в издательстве положили её по ошибке, я точно ничего подобного не заказывал.  
— Хм? — произнес Кроули, медленно выгибая точеную бровь.  
— Я немного полистал её, — признался Азирафель. — Боже правый, Кроули, что за текст! — Азирафель даже приложил ладонь к груди.  
— Что же в нём такого, ангел? Куча грамматических ошибок? — поинтересовался Кроули.  
Азирафель пожевал губами и покачал головой.  
— Нет, в этом плане с текстом всё превосходно. У автора отличный слог. Но содержание… Последний раз нечто подобное я встречал в «Любовнике леди Чаттерлей»…  
— Не слишком современное произведение, да, ангел? — пробормотал Кроули. — Литература сделала огромный шаг в этом направлении после Лоуренса, к твоему сведению.  
— Возможно, — отмахнулся от этого аргумента Азирафель. — Но по сравнению с этим романом Лоуренс невинен, как дитя. Количество рейтинговых сцен в этом тексте просто зашкаливает. — Азирафель кашлянул. — И, надо признать, что некоторые довольно горячи… Я, правда, не успел много прочитать, — поспешил объяснить он.  
Кроули склонил голову к плечу, накручивая на палец рыжий локон.  
— А кто автор?  
Азирафель пожал плечами.  
— Некая Мириам Мигдаль. Незнакомое имя, никогда прежде не встречал.  
Азирафель снова заглянул в пакет, но эклеров там больше не обнаружил и погрустнел.  
— И что ты будешь делать с этим… скандальным произведением? — спросил Кроули, прищурив свои желтые глаза на Азирафеля. — Отправишь обратно в издательство? Спрячешь в дальний шкаф? Выставишь на продажу?  
Азирафель задумчиво постучал пальцем по губе.  
— Я пока не решил…  
— Я придумал отличное решение, Азирафель. Предложи её к обсуждению в дискуссионном клубе.  
— Кроули! — одновременно со смехом и возмущением воскликнул Азирафель. — Все дамы будут ужасно фраппированы!  
— Ох, не думаю… — пробормотал Кроули.  
— Прости, что ты сказал? — не расслышал Азирафель.  
— Я сказал, зато это будет забавно. Пойдем спать, ангел?

…

Пару дней спустя одним погожим утром они завтракали на террасе. Азирафель с удовольствием поглощал блинчики с клубничным сиропом и запивал их чаем. Кроули же, развалясь в плетеном кресле, неторопливо потягивал вино, изредка бросая на ангела теплый взгляд золотых глаз поверх своего бокала. Он всегда считал, что алкоголь был лучшим выбором для завтрака, но никогда не спорил, если Азирафель категорически с ним не соглашался.  
Азирафель аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой и поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Кроули. Демон, усмехнувшись ему краешком губ, легонько приподнял свой бокал, салютуя.  
— Это было очень вкусно, Кроули. Твоё кулинарное искусство растёт с каждым днём.  
— Да брось, — отмахнулся демон, очевидно, глубоко польщенный похвалой Азирафеля, но по давней привычке пытающийся это отрицать. — Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы найти подробную инструкцию в интернете и просто следовать каждому её шагу.  
«К тому же у меня был стимул», — не стал добавлять Кроули, потому что Азирафель и без того прекрасно знал, что Кроули было в удовольствие приготовить для ангела любимое блюдо хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть улыбку восхищения на его лице.  
— Какие у тебя планы на сегодняшний день? — стараясь говорить ненавязчивым тоном, поинтересовался Азирафель.  
Кроули вздохнул, с укоризной глядя на него.  
— Ангел, не начинай… — попросил он вполголоса.  
Азирафель вскинулся.  
— Кроули! Я не могу уехать в магазин, оставив тебя одного скучать здесь в одиночестве!  
Кроули тоскливо покосился на лежащий на третьем стуле закрытый ноутбук.  
— У меня сердце не на месте, — горячо продолжал Азирафель, — при мысли, что лучший демон из всех существующих на свете проводит время в банальной спячке, пока я занимаюсь своими делами…  
— Азирафель, меня самого это нисколько не беспокоит, — устало попытался возразить Кроули. Но ангел решительно отмел его возражения.  
— Ты прочитал журналы, Кроули? Только честно?  
Кроули закатил глаза, но ответил:  
— Да, я всё пролистал. Некоторые виды хобби меня поразили. Наверное, я что-нибудь бы и попробовал… когда-нибудь… — неохотно признал он.  
Ангел просиял.  
— Например? Можно поинтересоваться, что ты отметил для себя?  
Кроули вяло поболтал остатками вина на донышке бокала.  
— Ну… например, йогу.  
Азирафель кивнул головой, полностью одобряя выбор демона. Кроули поднял голову, припоминая:  
— Ещё, пожалуй, пилатес.  
Азирафель продолжал кивать.  
— Pole dance.  
Снова машинальный одобрительный кивок. Потом Азирафель понял, что его разум споткнулся о незнакомый термин.  
— А что это, напомни? — спросил он.  
— Разновидность акробатики, — уклончиво ответил Кроули, едва заметно усмехнувшись.  
— Прекрасно! — произнес Азирафель.  
— Ну и, конечно, путешествия, — закончил Кроули. — Хотя не представляю, как можно выделить их в хобби? Разве путешествиями можно увлекаться? Это ведь просто вынужденное передвижение, необходимое, чтобы из пункта А попасть в пункт Б…  
Из задумчивого рассуждения его вывел неожиданный хлопок в ладоши Азирафеля. Кроули поднял глаза на ангела. Азирафель сиял.  
— Кроули! У меня замечательная идея!  
— Да, Азирафель? — с опаской спросил Кроули.  
— Давай отправимся в путешествие?  
— Что?! — изумился демон, его брови взлетели высоко на лоб. — Прямо сейчас?  
Ангел воодушевленно кивнул.  
— Да! В небольшое, — Азирафель даже сложил два пальца в щепотку, чтобы наглядно показать размер, — совсем крохотное мини-путешествие. На день-два. Которое пройдет под девизом «Не дадим скучать демону Кроули!» — от переполнявших его эмоций Азирафель даже вскинул руку с зажатым кулаком вверх.  
Кроули не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на эти наивные, но такие искренние и полные энтузиазма попытки Азирафеля поддержать заскучавшего (по его мнению) демона.  
— Хорошо, ангел, — уступил Кроули. — Я сдаюсь.  
Кроули поставил бокал на стол и поднял обе ладони в жесте полной и окончательной капитуляции.  
Азирафель радостно подскочил к Кроули и чмокнул его в щеку. Кроули придержал его за талию, не давая сразу же вернуться обратно на своё место, и потянул вниз, усаживая Азирафеля к себе колени. Он слегка запрокинул голову, рассматривая довольное лицо ангела.  
— Ты любуешься, Кроули, — вполголоса заметил Азирафель.  
— Нет, — честно возразил Кроули, продолжая смотреть на него нежным взглядом.  
— А я говорю, опять любуешься, — настаивал ангел, притворно сердясь. — Сколько раз тебе объяснял, я не люблю, когда ты начинаешь так делать посреди разговора. С тобой потом совершенно нельзя говорить ни о чём серьёзном!  
— А о чём мы говорили? — невозмутимо спросил Кроули, пытаясь дотянуться до губ Азирафеля.  
Ангел возмущенно, но несильно пихнул его в плечо.  
— Заводи мотор, Кроули! — воскликнул он. — Мы поедем в Истборн!  
Кроули удивленно взглянул на Азирафеля.  
— Так ты не шутишь? А как же магазин?  
— Заскочим в посёлок, я повешу вывеску, что он на профилактике, — легкомысленно ответил Азирафель. Мысль о том, что они с Кроули отправятся в поездку, и его демон проведет хоть какое-то время, не умирая со скуки, наполняла его радостным возбуждением.  
— Давай, Кроули, поднимайся. Нас ждут красоты побережья!  
Демон состроил нарочито разочарованное лицо:  
— А поцелуй?  
— Поцелуй для тех, кто сидит за рулём, — отрезал Азирафель. — Вперёд!  
И решительно направился к гаражу.

…

— Напомни мне ещё раз, Азирафель, зачем мы едем в Истборн? — ворчливо произнес Кроули в очередной раз.  
Они сидели в «Бентли», которая мчалась по шоссе в сторону моря. До пункта назначения им оставалось не меньше получаса езды.  
Азирафель вздохнул и сложил на коленях ладони, переплетая скрещенные пальцы. Иногда его демон сильно действовал ему на нервы, но Азирафель ведь сам вытащил его из дома, чтобы развлечь. Поэтому он терпеливо улыбнулся и повернул голову вправо, в сторону сидящего за рулем Кроули.  
— Потому что тебе полезно сменить обстановку, это «А». Потому что Истборн — ближайший к нам крупный город, это «Б». Мы с тобой давно не ужинали в приличном ресторане, это три.  
— «В».  
— Что «В»? — сбиваясь с мысли, переспросил Азирафель.  
— Далее по списку идёт «В», — терпеливо объяснил Кроули.  
— Спасибо. Значит, ресторан. И, наконец, там очень красиво на берегу. Все эти белые скалы…  
— Всё самое красивое на свете я могу увидеть, лишь повернув голову, — признался Кроули, в самом деле, на минутку отворачиваясь от дороги, чтобы взглянуть на Азирафеля.  
Ангел громко выдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
— Есть ещё один пункт, который я забыл назвать, — проговорил он, готовясь доставать последнего туза из рукава, чтобы поднять настроение Кроули. Азирафель доверительно склонился ближе к Кроули, чтобы многозначительно прошептать ему в ухо:  
— Но для этого тебе нужно немного снизить скорость и внимательно… очень внимательно следить за дорогой…  
Кроули озадаченно вскинул брови, но через мгновение его желтые глаза расширились, когда до Кроули дошло, что именно имел в виду Азирафель. К тому же, его правая рука очень ясно дала Кроули понять, что собирается делать ангел. Кроули послушно переключил скорость на минимальную, перестроился в крайний ряд, и положил обе руки на руль. Ладонь Азирафеля в это время неспешно поглаживала его в паху. Сам ангел внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Кроули, который изо всех сил старался сосредоточить внимание на дороге. Долгих поглаживаний не понадобилось, уже через очень короткое время пальцы Азирафеля почувствовали под тканью джинсов ощутимо увеличившийся бугорок. Рука его скользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра Кроули, слегка подтолкнула. Демон намек понял сразу и раздвинул ноги пошире. Пальцы Азирафеля тем временем нащупали пуговицу и расстегнули её. Затем ухватились за бегунок молнии и медленно потянули её вниз. Кроули немного сполз вперёд на сиденье, чтобы Азирафелю было удобнее справиться с ширинкой. Обе руки Кроули по-прежнему лежали на руле. Эта игра уже чрезвычайно его завела, но он упорно смотрел вперед, хотя краем глаза замечал, что Азирафель пристально наблюдает за ним. И это делало его ощущения ещё более острыми. Когда настойчивые пальцы Азирафеля справились с непростой задачей и расстегнули молнию, они немедленно скользнули внутрь и потянули вниз резинку от белья, высвобождая член Кроули. В этот момент демон чуть инстинктивно не вжал в пол педаль тормоза, но ангел предложил игру со своими правилами, а демон с удовольствием их принял, и не собирался нарушать. Правда, когда тёплые пальцы сомкнулись на его возбужденном члене, у Кроули на мгновение помутилось перед глазами, он зашипел и мотнул головой, чтобы прочистить взор. Уголком глаза он всё-таки увидел, как приоткрылись губы Азирафеля, всё ещё смотрящего прямо на него. Из его рта высунулся острый кончик языка, такой красный, такой возбуждающий, что Кроули мгновенно представил, как этот язык проводит по всей длине его члена, от начала и до конца, и, не выдержав, дёрнул головой в сторону ангела. Азирафель моментально отреагировал:  
— Это нечестно, Кроули! Следи за дорогой.  
Кроули сглотнул и повернулся обратно. Пальцы Азирафеля тем временем принялись нежно поглаживать ему член, постепенно сдвигая нежную кожу ниже, открывая чувствительную головку. Кроули старался дышать глубоко и размеренно, но эти теплые пальцы так сладко двигались, всё быстрее и быстрее, так сжимали, сдавливали, тянули, и ласкали, что дыхание у Кроули в конце концов сбилось, и он шумно задышал через нос.  
Боковым зрением он заметил, как на губах Азирафеля появилась легкая улыбка. И в следующее мгновение ангел вдруг наклонился к самым коленям и сделал именно то, чего так хотелось Кроули: медленно и уверенно провел языком по всей длине члена. Кроули зашипел сквозь зубы, крепко впиваясь пальцами в руль. Он на мгновение опустил глаза вниз и увидел у себя между ног белокурый затылок Азирафеля. К этому восхитительному зрелищу добавились ощущения от жаркого влажного рта и от очень умелого языка, без передышки ласкающего возбужденный член Кроули, и демона совсем повело. Он с трудом удерживал себя в сидячем положении, и только чудом — в буквальном смысле! — мог продолжать управлять машиной в таком состоянии. Костяшки пальцев, на автомате продолжающих удерживать руль, совсем побелели, дыхание было рваным, вперемешку со стонами и всхлипами.  
Безумно хотелось закрыть глаза и откинуться на спинку сидения, а ещё отодрать закостеневшие пальцы от чертова руля и погрузить их в мягкие волосы Азирафеля. И ещё хотелось выкрикнуть, что перед глазами у Кроули начинают плясать искры, и жар поднимается из его живота и затапливает всё тело, и что он почти не чувствует ног, а «Бентли» несется практически сама, управляемая демоническим автопилотом, и что Кроули больше не может продержаться ни одной лишней минуты. Вместо всего этого он смог лишь на выдохе со стоном выдавить из себя имя Азирафеля. Его тело сильно вздрогнуло, и он подался бедрами вверх, изливаясь глубоко в рот своего любовника. Собрав остатки разума и, действуя практически на одних рефлексах, Кроули удалось свернуть на обочину и затормозить. Азирафель поднял голову, выпустив изо рта член Кроули, и увидел, как совершенно обессиленный демон обмякает на спинке водительского сидения. Глаза его закатились от нахлынувших ощущений, и только руки слепо шарили, на ощупь пытаясь найти Азирафеля. Наконец, Кроули сграбастал ангела в охапку и, не открывая глаз, крепко прижал его голову к своей груди. Под ухом Азирафеля оказалось бешено стучащее сердце демона. Азирафель приложился губами к тому месту, где ощущались гулкие удары и аккуратно вывернулся из объятий Кроули. Демон недовольно поморщился:  
— Не уходи…  
— Прости, дорогой, так сидеть ужасно тяжело. Все-таки «Бентли» плохо приспособлена для секса, — задумчиво обронил Азирафель, устраиваясь поудобнее на пассажирском сиденье.  
Кроули даже хрюкнул от смеха, и, открывая глаза, повернул голову к Азирафелю.  
— И это говорит мне ангел, который готов наброситься на меня всякий раз, как оказывается в машине! — беззлобно поддел его Кроули.  
Потом он протянул к Азирафелю руку и легко коснулся его покрасневших губ кончиками пальцев.  
— Твой пункт «Д» был просто восхитителен, — признался Кроули. — В следующий раз я бы посоветовал тебе сразу начинать с него, Азирафель.

…

В Истборне они провели весь день. Погода стояла на редкость солнечная, лишь ближе к вечеру набежали тучи. Азирафель радостно гулял с Кроули по улочкам города, любуясь строениями викторианской эпохи и умиляясь при виде аккуратных разноцветных домиков. А Кроули, похоже, наслаждался уже одним только видом довольного Азирафеля.  
Они догуляли до пляжа, отужинали в довольно неплохом рыбном ресторанчике на Пирсе, а когда в сгустившихся сумерках начали зажигаться первые фонари, решили подняться на скалу.  
Испортившаяся погода принесла с собой довольно сильный и холодный ветер, так что других смельчаков, рискнувших подняться в темноте на стошестидесятиметровую высоту при таких порывах, не нашлось. Ангел и демон, оставив машину неподалеку, сидели над обрывом почти на самом краю. Азирафель почувствовал, что продрог на ветру и прижался крепче к вечно горячему телу демона. Кроули молча снял свой пиджак и накинул на плечи ангела, для верности ещё и обняв его рукой, чтобы быстрее согреть. Из-за рваных туч время от времени показывалась луна, и тогда огромная гладь Ла-Манша, лежавшая внизу, под их ногами, покрывалась мерцающими бликами.  
— Здесь очень красиво, — после долгого молчания произнес Азирафель.  
Кроули согласно кивнул.  
— Должен признать, я благодарен тебе, ангел, — сказал он. — Спасибо за то, что вытащил нас из дома и привез сюда. Кроули запрокинул голову, глядя в постепенно расчищающееся от туч черное небо. — Отсюда ближе к звездам, — невпопад обронил он.  
— Почему мы не приезжали сюда раньше? — спросил Азирафель. — Кроули, ты знал, что эту скалу называют ещё «Небесный причал»? — Ангел хохотнул. — Мне это подходит.  
Кроули поцеловал Азирафеля в висок:  
— Небесное ты моё создание… — и покрепче прижал его к себе. Он очень надеялся в этот миг, что ангелу никогда не доведется узнать ещё об одном названии Бичи хед, известном как «Скала самоубийц».  
— Скажи, Кроули, — повернул лицо к нему Азирафель. — Тебе ведь не было сегодня скучно?  
Кроули улыбнулся.  
— Разумеется, нет, ангел. Но я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты стал беспокоиться об этом чуть меньше.  
— Извини. Просто я каждый раз чувствую вину, оставляя тебя одного надолго. Я не думал, что у уединенного места жительства могут быть такие минусы. При поиске нашего будущего дома я задумывался только о том, что изолированность — это, скорее, большой плюс…  
Кроули устало поморщился.  
— Ангел, мне кажется, ты снова увлекся. Притормози.  
— Кроули, я ведь желаю тебе только добра! Почему ты так упорно не хочешь прислушиваться. Ты расстраиваешь меня!  
— А ты расстраиваешь меня, Азирафель, когда я вижу, как сильно ты переживаешь. Поверь, эта проблема не стоит и выеденного яйца, — ответил Кроули. — И мягко добавил. — И, если мы оба расстраиваем друг друга, почему бы нам не заключить маленькое соглашение? Давай просто перестанем терзаться.  
Азирафель смотрел на лицо Кроули, слабо освещенное тусклым лунным светом. Ветер трепал его отросшие волосы, и демону постоянно приходилось их убирать с лица. Азирафель потянулся рукой и убрал с щеки Кроули рыжую прядку.  
— Прости меня. Наверное, ты прав. Я слишком увлекся идеей спасения несчастного демона, не спросив у него самого, согласен ли он, чтобы его спасали…  
— Азирафель, только не драматизируй, — предупредил Кроули. — Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы ты придумывал для меня развлечения, ведь я, в самом деле, иногда испытываю скуку. Особенно мне понравилось то, что было сегодня в машине…  
Азирафель только фыркнул в ответ.  
— Просто не думай, что я испытываю от этого такие уж сильные страдания. Скука, между прочим, отлично пробуждает творческие порывы…  
Азирафель помолчал, обдумывая его слова.  
— Кроули, скажи честно, — решился спросить он, наконец. — Ты ничего не скрываешь от меня?  
Кроули снова прижал его себе, целуя в светлую макушку.  
— Я предельно честен с тобой, Азирафель. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я всегда готов поделиться, если в моей жизни произойдёт что-нибудь, достойное твоего беспокойства.  
Нельзя сказать, что эти слова окончательно успокоили Азирафеля, но он всё же вздохнул с некоторым облегчением.  
— Тогда закроем эту тему?  
— Договорились, ангел.  
Они помолчали, глядя на далекое море и кажущийся крохотным с такой высоты маяк, слушая шум ветра и доносящийся снизу шорох прибоя.  
Потом Азирафель поежился и спросил:  
— Мы останемся в отеле или поедем домой?  
— Я бы предпочел ночевать сегодня дома, ангел, — ответил Кроули.

…

В коттедж они вернулись уже глубокой ночью. Кроули, потягиваясь и распрямляя затекшие от долгого сидения ноги, сообщил Азирафелю:  
— Я собираюсь в душ, ангел.  
— Хорошо, — откликнулся Азирафель. Он уже устроился на диване в их обширной гостиной и собирался немного отдохнуть за чтением книги, захваченной на днях из магазина.  
Кроули провел в ванной с полчаса и вышел оттуда, чувствуя себя посвежевшим и полным сил. Он вернулся в гостиную и застал Азирафеля сидящим в той же позе с книгой в руках. Похоже, он был сильно увлечен чтением, но всё же заметил остановившегося на пороге демона.  
Азирафель приветственно ему улыбнулся и похлопал ладонью по мягкому сиденью.  
— Чем занят, ангел? — поинтересовался Кроули, присаживаясь рядом и чмокая Азирафеля в подставленную щеку.  
Азирафель приподнял в руке раскрытую на середине книгу.  
— Вот, перечитываю «Дьявольское искушение», эта та книга, что попала в мой магазин по ошибке, — объяснил Азирафель. — Меня она так захватила, что не удержался от повторного чтения. Удивительный слог, читается легко, но вместе с тем её нельзя назвать просто эротическим романом. Автор раскрывает столько глубоких тем и поднимает такие острые вопросы… Например, о свободе выбора, о равноправии полов, о праве на самоопределение. Хотел бы я когда-нибудь встретиться с этой Мириам и поболтать с ней за чашкой какао… Уверен, она отличная собеседница!  
Кроули тихо улыбнулся, а затем осторожно вынул из рук Азирафеля книгу. Он открыл титульный лист, в правой руке Кроули чудесным образом возникла шариковая ручка. На глазах у изумленного этими действиями Азирафеля Кроули неторопливо вывел наискосок листа: «Самому горячему поклоннику от автора». И поставил подпись — Мириам Мигдаль.  
Азирафель раскрыл рот. Глаза его расширились.  
— Кроули? — прошептал он потрясенно.  
— Да, — утвердительно ответил Кроули на незаданный Азирафелем вопрос.  
— Но как?.. Когда?..  
— Практически с самого начала после переезда сюда, — с улыбкой произнес Кроули.  
Азирафель приложил руку ко лбу, пытаясь осмыслить свалившееся на него открытие. Он неуверенно рассмеялся.  
— Это поразительно… Столько лет знать тебя, и не разглядеть очевидного! Я такой глупец, — сокрушенно покачал головой Азирафель.  
Кроули положил руки ему на плечи и мягко поцеловал в лоб.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, пока не убедился, что написание романов для меня не просто мимолетное развлечение, не стоящее твоего внимания, а нечто более серьезное.  
Азирафель поднял на него взгляд, восхищенно покачав головой.  
— И много романов ты уже написал, чтобы это понять?  
Кроули хмыкнул.  
— Пока всего два. Этот, — он указал пальцем на книгу в руках Азирафеля, — и следующий, он сейчас готовится к печати. А третий пока в процессе…  
Азирафель неотрывно смотрел на Кроули, глаза его сияли. Демон немного подался назад, смущенный реакцией Азирафеля. В его руке оказалась дымящаяся кружка с какао. Кроули поднял напиток, словно щит, пытаясь перевести тему, потому что ему было очень неловко сидеть под таким восхищенным взглядом ангела.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел выпить какао с автором? — слабо промямлил он.  
Азирафель, не отрывая взгляда от Кроули, принял чашку, и тут же, не глядя, поставил её на пол рядом с диваном. Затем туда же последовала книга авторства Мириам Мигдаль, а Азирафель, широко раскидывая руки, упал прямо в раскрытые объятия демона.  
— Кроули, о Кроули! — Азирафель, не скрывая слёз радости, покрывал горячими поцелуями лицо любимого. — Я так рад за тебя! Я безумно счастлив! Я горжусь тобой, мой демон, ты просто великолепен, я буду самым преданным твоим читателем, можешь всегда рассчитывать на самые восторженные комментарии от меня!  
Кроули улыбнулся, и Азирафель сейчас же впитал своими поцелуями эту счастливо-смущенную улыбку.  
— Я был таким слепцом, ох, мне так стыдно. Пытался придумать тебе развлечение и не замечал, что ты уже нашел себе занятие по душе. Прости меня, мой дорогой. Обещаю, впредь я постараюсь быть более чутким!  
— Просто будь и дальше самим собой, Азирафель, — пробормотал Кроули, тая под горячими поцелуями, как кусочек мороженого плавится в обжигающем кофе глясе. — Мне не нужно большего для счастья.  
Азирафель взял обеими ладонями лицо Кроули, неотрывно глядя блестящими от выступивших слёз глазами в бесконечно глубокие золотые глаза демона.  
— Кроули, я так сильно люблю тебя! — настолько искренне и от всего сердца проговорил Азирафель, что Кроули немедленно ощутил, как к горлу подбирается предательский ком.  
Кроули благодарно коснулся губ Азирафеля и с тихой радостью услышал негромкий стон, вырвавшийся изо рта ангела. Азирафель поцеловал его в ответ, крепко прижимаясь к Кроули всем телом.  
— Я так счастлив, — прошептал Азирафель, его лицо было так близко от лица Кроули, что они почти соприкасались губами. — Ты самое прекрасное существо на свете, ты талантливый писатель, и как любовник просто великолепен! Могу ли я быть когда-нибудь счастливее, чем сейчас!  
— А вот сейчас и проверим, — усмехнулся Кроули, и одним движением губ сократил разделяющее их микроскопическое расстояние.

…

После они лежали рядом, прижавшись друг к другу, расслабленные и абсолютно довольные, накрытые мягким пледом от вечерней прохлады. Рука Азирафеля, утомленного долгими и очень пылкими ласками, бессильно свесилась с края дивана и нечаянно попала прямо в забытую им кружку давно остывшего какао. Кружка опрокинулась, напиток вылился, но пальцы Азирафеля успели подхватить роман авторства Кроули и спасти его от потопа.  
— Ох, — расстроился Азирафель, сев на диване и прижимая к себе книгу. — Я так и не выпил какао, которое ты мне сделал.  
Кроули спокойно улыбнулся и почти лениво прищелкнул пальцами. Неопрятное пятно на светлом пушистом ковре мгновенно испарилось, а в руке Азирафеля оказалась его любимая кружка, до краев наполненная ароматным горячим напитком. Азирафель просиял и с наслаждением отпил глоток.  
— Спасибо, — с благодарностью произнес Азирафель, поудобнее устраиваясь поближе к демону. Кроули молча кивнул и тоже сел, обнимая Азирафеля со спины и снова накрывая их обоих пледом.  
— Ты не возражаешь, ангел, если я немного… поработаю? — негромко спросил Кроули. — После близости с тобой на меня накатывает, извини…  
— О, не надо извинений, мой дорогой! — горячо воскликнул Азирафель. — Я никогда бы не подумал возражать против этого. С удовольствием посижу с тобой, пока ты пишешь, если я не буду тебе мешать…  
Кроули покачал головой, без слов давая понять, что Азирафель ему нисколько не помешает. На коленях у ангела оказался ноутбук. Кроули покрепче обнял Азирафеля, откинул крышку ноута и развернул на экране текстовый редактор.  
Это было что-то новенькое, мелькнуло в голове у Азирафеля. Такого вида объятий до сих пор еще не было в его «классификаторе». Азирафель немного подумал и, удобно устроив затылок на груди у сосредоточенно клацающего по клавиатуре демона, решил назвать этот вид объятий «вдохновляющими».

Эпилог

Сегодня утром в книжном магазине Азирафеля было непривычно оживленно и многолюдно. Снаружи вход обрамляла арка из черно-белых воздушных шаров. Внутри в больших вазонах на полу стояли живые цветы. Стол в мягком уголке магазина ломился от разнообразных закусок и фужеров с шампанским. На стене под табличкой «Дискуссионный клуб» висел большой монохромный фотографический портрет Кроули, подписанный крупными печатными буквами: «Мириам Мигдаль». Студийный фотограф хорошо постарался, портрет получился очень выразительным, несмотря на то, что Кроули наотрез отказался снимать ради этого чёрные очки. Рядом со столом и диванчиками высилась этажерка, заставленная одинаковыми новенькими экземплярами книг, на задней стороне которых красовался тот же портрет, что и на стене, но уже с отпечатанным автографом. Название на передней стороне обложки гласило: «Тысяча и одна ночь с ангелом».  
Сам автор стоял здесь же, у этажерки, окруженный небольшой толпой, заявившейся этим утром в магазин на презентацию свежеизданной книги. Кроули лучился доброжелательностью, вежливо принимая поздравления, и щедро сыпал ослепительными улыбками и шутками в ответ, что было довольно непривычным зрелищем для Азирафеля. Хозяин книжного магазина стоял поодаль, с невыразимой гордостью и захлестывающей его с головой теплотой наблюдая за триумфом Кроули.  
— Полегче, дамы, вы уверены, что вам уже есть восемнадцать лет? — добродушно шутил Кроули в адрес обступивших его для получения автографа постоянных участниц букинистического клуба.  
Сердце Азирафеля заполошно забилось в приступе бесконечной нежности. Кроули, словно почувствовав на расстоянии эмоции Азирафеля, поднял голову и бросил на него пристальный взгляд поверх чужих голов. Он ободряюще улыбнулся Азирафелю, а затем сделал широкий жест рукой.  
— Дамы и господа, а сейчас небольшая речь. — Кроули помолчал, ожидая, когда в магазине установится тишина. — Я хочу принести благодарность одной персоне, без присутствия которой в моей жизни не только бы не состоялся выпуск этой книги, но и с большой вероятностью, не было бы и меня самого… Поприветствуйте моего персонального ангела и самого понимающего супруга в мире! — Кроули круто развернулся и вытянул руку с открытой ладонью в сторону Азирафеля. — Прошу!  
Кроули хлопнул в ладоши, и, поддерживая его речь, в магазине раздались громкие аплодисменты, перемежаемые приветственными восклицаниями в адрес Азирафеля.  
Красный от смущения и светящийся от восторга и обожания, Азирафель приблизился к Кроули, и демон, крепко обняв его, припал к его губам долгим и довольно страстным поцелуем.  
Восклицания стали ещё громче, в них явно звучали возгласы одобрения. Мисс Элизабэт всплеснула руками от умиления и переглянулась с подругой Аннабель, которая украдкой смахивала с глаз слезинку.  
Кроули, наконец, прервал поцелуй, и Азирафель, блаженно улыбаясь, спрятал лицо на его груди.  
— Я так счастлив, Кроули, что с трудом могу сдерживать крылья, — шепотом признался он.  
— Подожди, ангел, — так же тихо произнес Кроули, улыбаясь в ответ. — Мне надо это записать. Это очень хорошая фраза для следующей книги.


End file.
